Irresistible
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Hibari nursed Mukuro back to health, now it is Mukuro's turn, to do something for Hibari. Requested by ZeRamen


**Title **: Irresistible

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -6918- Hibari nursed Mukuro back to health, now it is Mukuro's turn, to do something for Hibari.

---

Mukuro was handsome, Hibari could not deny that. Having him stay at his house for a couple days, used to be a horrible idea, but ever since he first saw Mukuro asleep...he fell head-over-heels for his charms. He looked so peaceful, not to mention very attracting. Hibari couldn't stop blushing as he stared at the other's face. For the first time Mukuro wasn't smiling before him, nor was an annoying laughter released into the atmosphere.

Silence, surrounded the two, every time Hibari came to watch the other sleep on the sofa. The reason for him staying with Hibari was that he had a fever, and Reborn wanted Hibari to nurse him back to health. Hibari wondered why he wasn't just sent to a hospital, and the reason for that pissed Hibari off, at first. A Mafia family's boss had gotten very ill after his flight to Japan, and his family was so worried that they took over all the hospitals until he was healed.

Which will take WEEKS for him to ever get better.

Every now and then, Hibari would change the small wet towel on Mukuro's forehead with a colder one, to help take the heat away. Whenever the illusionist was hungry and/or thirsty he was forced to get it himself, because Hibari was asked to NURSE him, not feed him. Eventually Hibari learned that he just had to feed the other, because the more he got up the more ill he became.

So whenever he needed food or drink, Hibari would get it for him, but still won't feed him. As for using the bathroom, Hibari would wrap a cold towel around his head, and let him go there by himself. A week later, good results came in, and Hibari, deep down, wasn't pleased. Mukuro's temperature had dropped, a lot, and he was considered ready to go home. Which means Hibari will be unable to watch him sleep, but at least he could fight him again. Just as Mukuro was about to exit the front door, Hibari stopped him, by grabbing his arm. Mukuro reacted by turning round, having their eyes meet.

"You owe me one, Mukuro." Hibari stated, in a cold tone.

"I know, and feel free to tell me what you want."

"I want something now."

"Oh? And what is it? A fair fight?" Said the smiling teenager. 

"Close your eyes if you want to find out."

Mukuro was known by some people as a curious person, so he couldn't resist the urge to just close his eyes and wait for a surprise. Warm lips pressed his own, and he was shocked. Upon opening them, his eyes met with a smiling Hibari Kyoya, who had just ended the soft kiss. Mukuro placed a hand above his own lips, and blushed lightly.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to."

"Why?"

"I have no reason."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

Mukuro sighed. Hibari was acting a bit strange right now, and asking him why would only lead him to a dead end. So he decided to just leave the house and not think about it.

"If that's so, then I'll shall go now."

"Not just yet."

"What else is it that you want?"

Hibari smirked, and Mukuro started to feel a bit nervous.

"Your body."

Hibari closed his eyes, and smiled. He was now caught up Mukuro's web, which wasn't meant for him, but for the ladies. Anyway, no matter what he does, he cannot escape. Mukuro is just too good-looking. Mukuro hesitated to do absolutely anything, but when he thought about the kiss he felt earlier, his curiosity once again took over, and he gently pressed his lips against Hibari's. The shorter male soon opened his mouth and seductively, led Mukuro's tongue inside, allowing him to feel such warmness. Carefully, did Mukuro close the door behind him, and wrap his arms around the other's waist, who responded by wrapping his arms around his neck. Piece by piece, did their clothes touch the ground. Upon seeing Mukuro's naked chest, Hibari got very aroused, and couldn't stop himself from throwing the other onto the sofa and topping him. Later to have them rolled over and be topped by Mukuro, who started preparing his entrance.

---

**End**


End file.
